Smirk
by Lilyloves99
Summary: Antoinette has lived in the underground for two years and nothing has ever happened that she can't take care of herself. She lived by herself, all alone until a few thugs find their way into her life, and she can't shake them after that fated meeting.(The image is created at /game/?game id 429 )


"You rotten Bitch!"

Antoinette ran for her life towards whatever safe haven she could. Her boney hands climbed the drain pipe at her left, her attempt was futile though. The military police man was already there and yanking her by the hem of her dress. She fell down to the cold, dirty, streets of the underground. The man picked her up by her arm and threw her up against the brick wall of the cramped alleyway. "These are great places to hide ya know, but also wonderful places to punish little girls whom disobey the rules." His sly facial expression proved that his form of punishment wouldn't be jail time. "I didn't do anything wrong other than refuse to open my legs for you!" She struggled to say to the man as he pressed his entire body on hers.

She began to move, trying to force him away with her scrawny arms. He was too strong and she was already out of breath. The MP man ran his rough, callused hands up her skirt. "STOP!" She screamed. He ignored her cries and protested his hands even further. He lifted her off the ground, grabbing at her ass to support her. _"This is my chance."_ She thought to herself through the awful way she felt.

With one swift movement of her foot, she kicked him right in the sweet spot. The officer dropped to his knees moaning while holding his crotch. Antoinette took off at speeds even unknown to herself. But the poor girl didn't get far before she realized the reason no one had come to her aid. Two men, with the MP mark on their sleeves, stood guard to the entrance way of the alley. The sight of them stopped her in her tracks, before she could figure out another plan of escape, the man to her left grasped her arm hard causing her to wince. "Well, well Calvin, I told ya she'd be a feisty one for you!" he said to Calvin who was making his way out of the alley. He still arched his back and was hunched over in pain. "Fucking whore." He mumbled in her direction. "And shut the hell up Vic. She would have whooped your skimpy ass any day!" He spat towards the man whom teased him. Calvin took his turn in paining her again. Taking a fist full of her auburn locks, matted and twisted, he slung her into the mud and muck. She dirtied her palms when she tried to catch herself, and the dress she was wearing now smelled like piss and gasoline. But that's how the entire underground usually smelled. **Dirty**.

"I'll tell you what, for a filthy, low-life, underground, bitch... She sure is sexy." The third man said with a devilish smile. "I'm not the low-life here! You military, undeserving, pampered, assholes are!" Antoinette yelled up at the men that towered above her. "Shut up trash!" Vic ordered the girl. With the heel of his boot, he kicked her neck and shoved her face in to the dirt. She began coughing hysterically in an attempt to keep from swallowing the mud at her lips. But with every push of Vic's heel she let out a cry in pain. "If that's how she sounds now, I can't even imagine what it would be like if she got shoved into!" Johnson, who was the third man, joked to his friends. Calvin yanked on her arm while she was still coughing to drag her along with him. Her eyes were watering but not a single tear fell, she stayed strong. He threw her over his horse and slapped her ass as the three rode off together. What they couldn't hear, was the sound of 3D maneuver gear over their heads while they rambled on about their night ahead. "I'm telling you boys this is going to be one hell of a night! If there is any way to brighten this hell hole I'll take it, even if it's a piece of shit like her." Vic smiled brightly while he stared at the girl whose ass was in plain view by now.

"I wouldn't be so sure ya damn perverts!" A young girls voice echoed loudly above their heads. "What the-?" Vic looked up, but was met with the small shape of a boot, and an impact to his face. His horse bucked back and took off running. Johnson hesitated when he saw his friend hit the ground. "It's those fucking thugs again! God damnit!" Calvin yelled, he held on tight to Antoinette, tight enough that a bruise began to form on her arm. Johnson sped up to try and run away but when he looked forward, he was met with a fairly sized boot to his abdomen. He also was knocked to the ground and laid unconscious. All that was left was Calvin. And as he looked behind him to his fallen comrades, he didn't pay attention to what he was rapidly approaching. In the middle of the street stood a petit man. Antoinette looked up for a moment and screeched "LOOK OUT IDIOT!" To the man. Calvin swung around and pulled the rings ferociously back, practically breaking the horse's neck. "Dumbass! Who are you? Get out of my FUCKING way!" Calvin snarled at him. Calvin snatched the reigns, the horse began to trot around him. As soon as the horse took a step, the man unhooked the saddle, grabbed Antoinette, and hit the horse's hind. This caused the horse to throw Calvin off, he hit the ground, Antoinette could swear he caused an earthquake.

After the initial shock, Antoinette looked to her savior. He only stood a few centimeters taller than her. He had a cloak on to cover a majority of his face and on his hips was a metal device. It suddenly came to mind that this man was no ordinary underground man, he was one of those thugs. The ones who could soar above the rest, the ones who defied every attempt of catch, and succeeded in evading them. They were masters of deception, and all three of them stood in front of her now. The tall boy slammed two bodies of dead weight onto Calvin, who heaved loudly at the impact. The other two groaned and grasped at their significant injuries. "You're lucky we saw you!" The tall boy lectured her. "FARLAN! THE GIRL ALMOST GOT RAPED GIVE HER A MOMENT! Right Big Bro!?" The owner of the voice from earlier, a girl screamed at him. Antoinette took a step back away from her and ran into the cloaked man. "Isabel you're too loud." He stated bluntly. He sent a 'tch' Antoinette's way and then walked over to his comrades. "Let's go." He kept his head down and walked away.

"But big bro, she looks so scared!" Isabel looked at Antoinette who's skin was paler than usual. "Maybe we should take her to a more populated part of town before we leave her Levi." Farlan said finally revealing the cloaked man's name. Levi turned to Antoinette and also revealed his beautiful blue eyes. They shined with a certain luster but they felt so cold, even acquiring chills. "I- uhm- I- Thank you... But I'll be fine. I think."

"Well what is it? Will you be fine or not?" Levi snapped at her. _"Guess I know why I got this cold feeling..." _

"Yes I will." She said, yet her voice was still shaky. Levi only rolled his eyes. Isabel stepped forward. "We can take you into town, but I can't pick you up, I'm even smaller than you, so one of the guys is gonna have to pick you up. Farlan probably. He's not like those other guys honestly!" She smiled and Farlan held out a hand for her to take. She didn't know whether to fully trust them. They were thugs after all. But then again, they were thugs who just saved her ass. So in a lack of better judgment she took his hand. She piggy backed him and held onto his shoulders. "Might want to put your head down, unless you want whiplash." He sent a warning to her. "I know..." She mumbled to herself and laid her head on his shoulder. In a split second, Farlan's feet had left the ground and were now high above the building tops. Slowly, Ann lifted her head to see the display below her. "Looks even nastier from up here. You can see every sin being conducted in this damned world." Ann yelled so Farlan could hear her. "Yea tell me about it." He kinda laughed. Then a thought occurred to him. "You act like you've done this before..." He said to her.

She shut her mouth and looked off into the distance before she decided to answer. "I know how to work these things."

Her last sentence made Farlan stop in his tracks. He landed on a rooftop and set her down. "What?!" He asked her. "What the hell Farlan? This is still a little far off from where we were going!" She scolded him. "Shut up Isabel and give me a second." He paused and looked at Ann. "You can use the 3D maneuver gear?" He was completely intrigued by this. With those words Levi's interest was sparked. "You can?" He asked as if this were a life or death situation.

His eyes bore into Antoinette's awaiting her answer. "Yea it's a long story..." She tried to move on but he pestered her on and on with his eyes. "I used to know a guy... who was in the Survey Corps. He taught me how to... fly." She was sheepish in her answer, she didn't divulge everything, just enough for them to understand. Levi looked to his two comrades. Farlan, with a look of discontent and Isabel, with a look of pure excitement. Then there was Levi, who's facial expression had yet to change, but his attitude had.

Then the thin line curved on his lips. He smirked at Antoinette. Isabel ran next to him. "Brother, can we keep her?"


End file.
